


Till the end of our days

by hugh_dancy_is_fancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_dancy_is_fancy/pseuds/hugh_dancy_is_fancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unlikely people become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the end of our days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witnesstheaddiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnesstheaddiction/gifts).



Draco looked across the Great Hall at Harry. They had come back for their 7th year after the battle. Draco's father was in Azkaban and his mother was living in the muggle world, trying to repair her life.

Harry looked back at Draco. It was just him, Hermione and Ron had decided not to come back and go on a trip around the world together. But Harry had to come back, Hogwarts was his home and he wanted a proper last year. Ginny didn’t come back either, nor did Luna and Neville, they had gotten married and were expecting their first child.

Their eyes met and Draco jerked his head towards the entrance of Great Hall, Harry nodded. They both got up and walked out of the Great Hall. The pair didn’t speak or look at each other until they were outside, almost to the Forbidden Forest. “So Draco, how do you feel about the year being almost over?” Harry asked as they were submerged in trees and the eerie feeling of being watched.

Draco shrugged, he hadn’t really thought about it. “A bit sad I guess. I mean this is our last year here and I don’t know. I wish I didn’t have to leave, at least here if someone feels like hexing me, they get in trouble and it’s never bad, but out there, outside of these gates. Gosh. I’m scared and I don’t know what to do.” He sighs and sits down on the forest floor, leaning back against a tree. The other boy nods and sits down next to him.

“Well, I think there were worse death eaters than you and they're all in Azkaban. Also, if people felt you were a threat you would be in Azkaban to, and you’re not. You’re here at Hogwarts and nothing is going to happen to you. I won’t let it. We’ve become good friends over this past year, surprisingly and you know what? I like you, Draco, as more than a friend. I didn’t think I would ever actually like you, at all, but I do and I don’t know what to do about it.” The dark haired boy sighs and lets his head fall back against the trunk, closing his eyes.

Draco is shocked, he would over never thought that Harry Potter could like him. Instead of saying anything back, he reaches over and grabs Harry’s hand, intertwining their fingers. They look at each other and smile. “You know, I like you to, Potter.”

“What are you going to after we graduate then?”

Draco shrugs and turns his head away peering into the forest. “I'm probably going to go and live with my mum in the muggle world. Thats where she's staying now, says the wizarding world is just too hectic for her. Which I can completely relate to.”

Harry nods as Malfoy leans his head on his shoulder. "You could always stay with me.” Potter suggest as Draco looks at him completely shocked.

“Really you would let me live with even after all thats happened?”

Harry nods. “Yes, I would. Because in case you didn’t hear what I just confessed. I like you, Malfoy. A lot. And I don’t to go back to the house i bought by myself. Its much too big and I bought it while Ginny and I were still together and now she’s gone doing her own thing and I just dont want to be alone.” He say in a rush, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Draco looks the other boy over. “Well in that case, Potter. I would love to live with you in your big house so that you don't get lonely.” He smiled and when Harry looked over at him, Draco leaned forward and kissed him.

After that day Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were together. They lived together. They were in a relationship together. They raised a little girl that they adopted named, Scarlet. They were together until the day they both died in a car crash, side by side.


End file.
